A vehicle can refer to any type of transport platform to carry cargo and/or people between different physical locations. Traditionally, vehicles are driven by human drivers. More recently, autonomous vehicles have been developed to be driven without human drivers.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.